


Minutes To Midnight

by CODE717



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Idols, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 09:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9813176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CODE717/pseuds/CODE717
Summary: Seokmin is thinking too much Jisoo still hasn't greeted him.





	

Seokmin was thinking too much. It was a few minutes before his birthday ends and Jisoo still haven’t greeted him. The birthday song during the concert doesn’t count nor the broadcast they did on V app. He wanted a personal greeting from the elder. He was kind of jealous that Hansol got to room together with Seungkwan and Seungkwan was able to give Hansol a kiss at dawn. 

He was thinking if he had done something wrong. He hid underneath the blankets. The lights were off already they had a concert tomorrow. Minghao still hadn’t come back after saying that he was gonna eat some snacks somewhere. He was still sulking when he heard the door open.

“Where have you been? You said you were just going to grab some snacks.” Seokmin didn’t bother to come up from his blankets the fatigue from the concert getting to him making his eyes heavy.

“It’s still your birthday why are you sulking hmmm?” Seokmin quickly removed the blankets and sat up from his bed. The voice was too familiar for him not to know. Illuminated by just a small candle Seokmin thinks that Jisoo is breathtaking. He was smiling at him holding a small cupcake with a small lighted candle.

“Happy birthday. Make a wish.” Jisoo said and Seokmin closed his eyes. He opened them and blew the candle. Jisoo switched on the lamp. He placed the cupcake on the bedside table and sat on the edge of the bed and faced Seokmin. He placed both his hands on Seokmin’s cheeks and lightly squeezed them together.

“Stop sulking.” Jisoo said with a pout to match Seokmin’s.

Seokmin grabbed Jisoo’s hands and interlocked it with his. “I thought you were mad at me.”

“Everyone was all over you and Vernon the entire day. Greeting you last was the only way I could think of.” Jisoo said while looking at Seokmin. Seokmin pulled Jisoo with him as he fell back on the bed. 

“Stay here.”, he whispered as he hugged Jisoo tightly. There were only few times when they could be alone together. He wanted to make the most out of it.

“Minghao is already sleeping in my bed.” Jisoo said as he snuggled closer to Seokmin. “Happy birthday Seokmin. Thank you for being born. Thank you for loving me.” he whispered and kissed Seokmin’s cheek.

“What was your wish?” Jisoo whispered in the dark.

“It wouldn’t come true if I tell you.” Seokmin said but what he really wanted to say was ‘to have more birthdays with you by my side’.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, places and incidents are a product of the author's imagination. Any resemblance of such incidents, places or figures to actual events or locales or persons, living or dead, is entirely coincidental and or are used fictitiously.


End file.
